Beyond the Tunnel
by CrystallisRomanticus
Summary: It's summer break and Chihiro is thirteen. She goes to the market and meets someone familiar. My first fanfiction, please review!


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate any reviews with constructive criticism or advice

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so I'd really appreciate any reviews with constructive criticism or advice. But reviews in general would be fine! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, or any characters, etc. **

Beyond the Tunnel

Greetings

_I know your name!_

_--_

"Chihiro, can you pick up some groceries for me?" My mother asked, "Here is some money."

I grabbed my pink and gold hair band, quickly forcing my brown hair into a ponytail. I trotted down the steps, meeting my mother at the bottom, "Make it quick," she instructed, handing me a list, "No dillydallying."

I nodded, folded the list with the money and shoved it in my pocket, heading towards the door. I slipped on my sandals, bending down to tug on the straps for a comfortable fit. I pushed the door open, "I'll be back in a bit."

My mother shouted out once more, "Be safe!"

I shut the door and mounted my nearby bicycle, riding off towards the market. It was only a block away, and I had soon reached it.

I remember not wanting to move. I liked where I live now, but I still wonder what my old friends are doing. It had been awhile, and it was the beginning of summer break. My mother often made me run errands for her now that I was thirteen. My birthday was in July, and I was really excited to turn fourteen.

I tied my bicycle to the rack and took out the list from my pant pocket. What to get first? I guess the pound of tuna. I liked visiting the owner of the station, Mark, he was a nice man.

I shoved my way through the crowds to find the usual fish station. Mark greeted me, "Hi Chihiro! What can I get for you today?"

I checked the list again, "One pound of tuna, sir."

He quickly got to work and cut a slab of tuna, "Here you are." He handed me the bag in exchange for the payment. Next were the vegetables.

I arrived at another stand, purchasing some radishes, potatoes and mushrooms. I then needed spices. I headed to the next stand and bought curry spices.

Glancing at the list again, I realized I had gotten everything. Embarking on the journey to my bicycle was tough. I pushed and pushed through the crowds.

I heard a noise and then I felt a sharp pain on my arm and I was on the dirt floor. My arm hurt, it hurt a lot. I couldn't move, but glanced around to see the groceries sprawled all over the ground, luckily they were each bagged and I wouldn't get in trouble for dropping them.

People kept walking, no one bothered to help me up. I tried to stand but I needed a support. Someone walked over to assist me; he held out his hand, "Do you need help?"

I grasped his hand with mine that did not hurt, "Thank you, sir."

He pulled me up and picked up the groceries, "Are you alright? Come; let's get out of the marketplace."

For a moment I was worried about a stranger helping me, but I didn't feel like he was a stranger, "Thank you so much…" I brushed off my blue shorts with one hand and then grasped my other arm, it hurt more than before.

"Your arm..?" He said, I finally looked up. I was greeted by green-blue eyes. His eyes were welcoming and friendly but encased firmness.

I looked at my arm, it had some dirt patches covering it, but the damage seemed internal.

"You could've sprained it."

I glanced at him again. He looked about my age, and he had shaggy light brown hair just below his ears, "I'll carry your groceries, if you want me to."

I knew my mother would not want me to have some stranger follow me home, "No thank you, I'll be fine…" I replied and took the groceries with my sore arm. I grasped them by the handles but pain shot up my arm and I dropped them. I grimaced and held my sore wrist.

"You aren't fine," his face moved closer to mine, "Let me take you to the hospital."

I grabbed the bags with my other arm, "No, it's alright. I can take care of myself."

I walked over to my bike, set down the bags and untied it from the rack. He followed me over, "I'll watch your bike for you if you want to get your parents."

It was a nice offer, but I knew my mother would be angry if I let him watch my bike. I trusted him for some reason. I either let him watch my bike or take my groceries home with me. Either way I would be in some sort of trouble. But if he came to my house he would know where I lived…yet….I wanted to see him again.

"Would you mind taking my groceries to my house?" I glanced at my bike and then to him.

"Sure," He took the bags from my hand and escorted me home. He helped me stay on the bike, and he helped me to cross the streets. When we were just a couple houses away from mine, I told him he should go.

He smiled and in his calm voice he said, "Make sure you get your wrist checked out. I'm sure it's sprained at least."

I took the groceries from him and began pushing my bike from the side, "Thank you very much!"

He bowed and said, "Until next we meet."

I looked back once at his entrancing eyes. I felt like I was near the water when I looked at him. Maybe that's why he's so soothing and calm. He waited, making sure I was fine as I walked towards my house.

I parked my bike on the side wall, and walked up the steps to the front door, I looked backward and he was still there. He waved, I entered the house but he stood still. I placed the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Chihiro? Are you home?" My mother called from the living room couch where she was reading a magazine.

"Yes, mother. Excuse me for a moment," I ran up to the bathroom, to scrub off my dirt stains. I looked out the window, and the boy was gone.

**Author's Note: Poor Chihiro, spraining your wrist hurts a lot. I really hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! Give me any tips and advice you can! …Until next we meet.**


End file.
